Institute HappyTree
by Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway F
Summary: En una escuela bajo el propio mandato del director ocurrirán sucesos algunos fuera de lugar y otros realmente que pasan. Un instituto con personas algunas vulgares y otras sumamente educadas. ¿Se puede sobrevivir aquí? Quien sabe. (FemUke!)


Hiker: Les digo algo. Tengo un serio problema con eso de iniciar un fic con escuelas. Y asi es. También trata de una escuela. Pero en este fic va a ver cosas que normalmente pasan en la realidad. O por lo menos en mi escuela y en una que conozco.

Roy: Cosas de la realidad.

Hiker: Lo que el dijo.

Marth: /No han pelea *O*/.

Hiker y Roy: /Esa mirada de Marth esta Rara…/.

Comencemos

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

La mañana iniciaba normal en el instituto HappyTree. Como era de esperarse en un típico instituto los comentarios, las risas, los chismes, y demás no se hicieron esperar cuando se inició el curso.

Una chica con sombrero de pirata y un parche en el ojo derecho pasaba caminando normalmente por el largo pasillo en busca de su casillero. La corta falda que dejaba para imaginar volaba un poco pero sin permitir ver más allá. Su blusa bien abotonada un poco transparente tampoco daba para más. Pero con este tipo de vestimenta los comentarios pervertidos no fueron acallados en sus mentes y podía oírlos perfectamente.

Paro su caminata, se giró y miro al chico allí, un peli verde de ojos neón. El típico chico malote del instituto. El rebelde, pervertido, malo, de malas notas. Ese era el que estaba frente a ella.

-Quisiera que me haga el favor de guardarse el comentario.-Pidió con voz enojada pero de forma educada.

El peli verde solo lanzó un piropo de manera vulgar, típico lenguaje de universitarios, a lo que la chica le entró las ganas de tirársele y ahorcarlo pero por la misma razón de comentarios no podía.

Se volvió a dar media vuelta pero no se fijó que en frente venía otra persona. Ambas obviamente al recibir el impacto contra el cuerpo ajeno cayeron al suelo causando lo inevitable para ambas chicas.

De nuevo llegaron los comentarios subidos de tono. Eso molesto de tal manera a la mayor de las dos tiradas en el suelo.

-Okey, un comentario más y les parto la cara.-Amenazó por lo bajo la niña.

-¿Estas bien?-Y por supuesto que si el chico malo estaba, no podían faltar los demás clichés. La niña tímida un poco anti social y rara.

Para completar tal papel allí estaba una peli roja de ojos rojos, con el uniforme un poco desarreglado, un poco baja-más baja que ella, si- y con físico con un poco de comparación a la otra, bueno, eran universitarias ¿Qué se esperaba?

-Sí lo estoy. ¿Y tú?-Se paró y le dio la mano a la chica en el suelo para que se levantara, está acepto amablemente.

-Igualmente.-Y como era de esperarse, tenía que venir la presentación.-Soy Flaky. ¿Tú eres?-

-Russell.-Se nombró dándole la mano, esta vez en señal de saludo.

La otra de nuevo aceptó. Esa era la parte donde se conocían. Pedían datos y todo. Pero se alejaron cuanto antes de aquel pasillo viendo sus casilleros a lo lejos. ¿Y por qué no? También estaban juntos ambos objetos.

-Parece ser que compartiremos lugar de casillero.-Bromeo la peli roja haciendo reír a la otra.

-¿Cuál es tú sala?-Quiso saber mirando a la pequeña enana.

-Soy del… 1-A.-Respondió mirando una hoja que saco de su mochila, una de colgar.

La mayor se desilusiono un poco pero no había modo.

-Yo del 1-C. Supongo que aquí no nos vemos más.-Comento con triste en su voz.- ¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo?-Ofreció haciendo que la oji roja asintiera feliz.

El timbre sonó efusivamente y cada una se dirigió a su clase.

Con la peli roja al entrar vio a su profesor allí con expresión fría. Se disculpó un millón de veces y entró sentándose en una esquina alejada de todos, algunos la veían con morbosidad, otros ni la veían. Suspiro y saco su libreta para iniciar el día.

En cambió con la peli azul la Maestra o el Maestro, no se dignó a parecer todavía. Se sentó hasta al final, de igual manera que su amiga, en la esquina junto a una ventana. En esta aula sucedió lo mismo que en el pasillo. Los comentarios y chismes se escuchaban aun que se esforzaran en hacerlo en secreto. Miro a su lado, allí también había una fémina. Tenía un dulce en la boca, su ojo izquierdo era verde y el otro era café, su uniforme estaba tan desordenado que se veía el sostén, pero no era de importancia ya que está era plana, tenía las piernas abiertas pero parecía que lo hiciera a propósito al parecer estaba tan concentrada en su dulce que ni le importaba eso.

Siguiendo con las características, su cabello era verde amarrado en dos colitas pequeñas, su fleco era amarillo y tenía un broche de paleta en cada colita.

Realmente le parecía adorable la pequeña chica, parecía medir lo mismo que Flaky. Pero no se dio cuenta cuando la descrita la miro con sus dos enormes ojos.

-¿Ehm…?-Quiso preguntar algo pero no sabía que decir asique la miro también.- ¿Hola?

-Cierra las piernas.-Fue su contestación la chica miro al frente.

En efecto había dos que tres personas observando, en seguida se sonrojo y cerró bruscamente las dos piernas.

-Gracias.-Agradeció con una sonrisa.-Soy Nutty. ¿Tú eres…?

-Me llamo Russell.-

La peli roja seguía escribiendo lo que la maestra escribía en el pizarrón. Realmente el miedo de no conocer a nadie allí le recorría por las venas y no podía hacer nada para socializar al tener a un chico a lado. Y este parecía muy entretenido con la clase.

El típico inteligente del salón.

Miro al frente discretamente, como si estuviera viendo lo que escribía la maestra para seguir copiando, para mirar quien estaba. ¡Rayos! Fue lo que cruzo su mente al ver que era OTRO chico. Pero este si tenía pinta de ser normal, ni tan inteligente pero no rebelde y eso.

El típico normal de la clase.

Suspiro y siguió copiando.

El timbre sonó de nuevo después de 4 horas de clases dando a entender que se trataba del almuerzo. Algunos salieron corriendo sin dejar que la Maestra termine su "Salgan despacio y tranquilamente," otros salieron normales y algunos esperaron a que todos salieran para salir. Entre esos que salieron de último ella salió. Miro el salón a unos metros dispuesta a ir a buscar a Russell.

Llego a la entrada cargando una mochilita con su almuerzo. Vio a su amiga salir con otra chica, igual con sus mochilitas típicas, y se dirigió a ellas sonriéndoles.

-Ella es Flaky, Flaky ella es Nutty.-Presento al ver las caras confusas de ambas.

-Mucho gusto.-Saludo feliz la peli roja.

-¡Holasssa!-Y claro. La típica amiga energética y comediante de promedio en sus notas.

Se dirigieron a la azotea del instituto donde no había nadie y se sentaron en una esquina un poco lejos de la entrada.

-Oye ¿Tenemos alguna clase juntas?-Pregunto Russell a Flaky, está solo se encogió de hombros.

-Gimnasia.-Respondió Nutty con una sonrisa.-En esa clase los 3 grupos de primero se juntan. Lo mismo pasa con segundo y tercero.-Agrego.

-¿Y no hay otra?-Esta vez la pregunta fue de ambas chicas.

-Que yo sepa no. Para eso se tienen que revisar horarios.-Dijo nerviosamente.

Flaky y Russell sacaron de sus bolsillos el horario.

-Tecnología la segunda hora.-Russel las miro a ambas.

Flaky asintió y Nutty negó.

-Biología a la cuarta hora.-Negaron.-Dios… Clase de Música… Oh dios mio…-Miro el papel como si estuviera mintiendo porque que ella supiera era Gimnasia. Bien, puede que no supiera que estaban juntas pero sabía que tenía la clase. (N/A: Realmente esto de música lo saque Sakura Card Captor y también lo dan en preparatoria en mi escuela. Yo no sé clases de universidades, solo desarrolle la historia en una).

-Estoy en esa. Pero según el horario esa es solo el Martes y Jueves-Dijeron de nuevo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Lo sabía!-Grito apuntando a la hoja y volvió a la seriedad.-La sexta Hora es esa clase, y parece que Gimnasia igual.-Ambas asintieron.- ¿Español en tercera hora?-Negaron.- ¿Idiomas en la quinta hora?-Negaron.-Bueno… Por lo menos son 2.-Suspiro.

Hablando de temas típicos se perdieron entre la conversación hasta que el timbre sonó. Ni cuenta se dieron hasta 5 minutos luego.

-¡¿Qué toca?!-Grito desesperada Russell bajando rápidamente las escaleras acompañada de las otras dos.

-¡Tecnología para nosotras!-Le devolvió el grito Flaky.

-¡Te vemos luego Nutty!-Gritaron yendo al salón que estaban a punto de cerrar.

-Yo ni sé que clase me toca.-Murmuro con lágrimas aun corriendo.- Espera.-Paró.-Miro su reloj. Le quedaban 1 minuto para entrar.- ¡IDIOMAS!-Salió corriendo a una puerta hasta el fondo.

50, 49,48,47,46,45,44,43,42,41,40…. Estaba en frente de la puerta, 10, 9, 8, 7… Paró la puerta con su pie cuando apenas estaban cerrándola.

-Perdón… Por llegar tarde…-Jadeo la chica. La maestra le pidió que se sentase y asi lo hizo sentándose hasta el final de nuevo. Presto atención a la clase para que al menos se le acuerde algo.

Pasaron minutos donde prestaba toda su atención a la maestra y al pizarrón que ni cuenta de cuando empezó a escribir sin dejar de ver el pizarrón, algo bien sobre humano pero capto la mirada impresionada del chico a su lado. Ella escribía sin errores ortográficos y con una letra entendible, dignó de admirar.

Pero…

-Cierra las piernas.-Murmuro para que ella escuchase. ¿Cómo rayos abría las piernas de la nada? Vio al chico a su lado, peli celeste, con lentes, de ojos azules igual y con el uniforme bien arreglado, pensó por un momento que el chico había visto demás pero cambió de idea al ver como volvió la vista al pizarrón con indiferencia.

Ese chico no era como otros, o como los que había allí. En seguida hizo caso a lo dicho e hizo la acción para volver a ver al pizarrón.

La peliroja y la peliazul no eran grandes fan´s de la Tecnología pero ahora le prestaban toda su atención al maestro. Era obvio que no podían dejar mala reputación en su primer día de clase, aunque ya estaba baja su reputación.

Pero un papel llegó a la mesa de cada una. Miraron al responsable. El chico de la mañana, pensó Russell, pero Flaky ni le conocía.

Abrieron los papeles.

Una vena roja se formó en su cien de cada una.

En aquel papel no había más que una frase vulgar. E iban a levantarse y darle un puñetazo en ambas mejillas al pobre chico pero no lo hicieron y se conformaron con lanzarle una mirada asesina cada una y volvieron a lo suyo tirando el papel a donde haya caído.

Pasaron horas de clases. Hasta que se fueron a la tercera clase. Español. Claro, solo Russell. A Flaky le toco Idiomas y a Nutty Tecnología.

Flaky se encaminaba a la sala de idiomas pero cuando entro lo único que vio fueron a 4 personas, sin equivocarse las 4 eran ¿Niñas?

Una peli azul con otra a su lado se le aproximaron.

-¡Hola!-Gritaron con ánimo ambas. Una de las peli azules tenía 2 colas y su fleco blanco, tenía una flor en el cabello y ojos azules un poco opacos. La segunda tenía el color azul igual de animado que la otra pero estaba amarrado en una cola alta, su cabello era largo asi que tocaba el suelo la gruesa cola, sus ojos igual eran azules pero un poco más claros y tenía un anti faz encima de ellos. Su cuerpo físico era casi igual, pero la chica de ojos más claros era un poco más alta y se podía notar que tenía más figura que la otra.

-Ahora puedo vivir en paz contándole a mi mami que me atacaron dos personas de cabello azul.-Dijo para sí en forma de broma haciendo reír a las dos mayores.

-Somos primas, por eso el parecido. Ella es Petunia, yo Soy Splendid.-Presentó la más alta alegremente apuntando a la de a lado y a ella misma.

-Parece que estamos en la misma clase.-Dijo otra voz.

Flaky miró a la chica. Era de cabello rosado y ojos verdes con un moño rojo en la cabeza, era un poco más enana y a gran comparación de las otras dos ella no tenía casi nada de figura física.

-Giggles.-Nombró la oji roja.

-Tanto tiempo, Flaky.-Dijo para ir a abrazarla.

Las otras dos no tenían ni idea de que rayos pasaba pero se alejaron por precaución.

-Y también estoy yo.-Miraron a la última, de cabello morado suelto que le llegaba un poco más de los hombros un tanto ondulado igual tenía parte de su fleco blanco, sus ojos eran blancos también, y era como de la estatura de Petunia con una figura igual a la de Flaky.

-Oh mi dios. ¡Lammy!-Flaky miro a su disque "Rival eterna" con asombró.

Splendid y Petunia ya sin entender ni disco de lo que hablaban ellas asique se sentaron al final en la parte derecha junto a la ventana. Petunia iba al frente y Splendid atrás. Las otras 3 cuando vieron que más gente venía fueron a lado de Petunia y Splendid. Flaky quedo a lado de Splendid, Giggles en frente y en frente de Petunia estaba Lammy.

Russell no sabía que tenía con las esquinas izquierdas de atrás pero siempre se sentaba allí. Empezaron a llegar personas y vio a unas féminas llegar atrás del, que supuso que era el, maestro con típica cara de enamoradas.

Pero a eso le restó importancia y siguió viendo la clase de Español escuchando atentamente de igual forma que las otras clases al hombre. Cuando comenzó a preguntar, le dio a Russell la palabra. Contesto con indiferencia, sabía que estaba bien pero… El hombre con una sonrisa, una sonrisa fastidiosa, dijo que era incorrecto.

-¡¿Cómo que incorrecto?! ¡INCORRECTO VA A SER LO QUE TE DIGAN CUANDO TU MADRE TE VEA CON LA CARA APALEADA!-Le grito en un vano intento por tranquilizarse.

-Ya se calentó la azul.-Escucho de un chico. Lo miro con cara asesina. Un chico peli verde, no el del pasillo, de ojos verdes bajo un anti faz y llevaba un sombrero. Algunos rieron ante el comentario. Apunto de levantarse a golpear al chico oyó la voz del hombre a lado de ella.

-Puede que sí me golpees pase lo dicho pero tengo una duda. ¿Con esa boca le hablas a tú madre?-Sabía que lo estaba diciendo para fastidiar.

-No meta a mi madre en este lio.-Pidió amenazadoramente.

-No metas a mi madre tampoco entonces.-Entre abrió los ojos con una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo mato.-Se levantó del asiento dispuesta a asesinar a aquel tipo pero fue agarrada por una chica que se sentó a lado.

-Maestro, creo que mejor sigue con su clase porque no queremos que haya un homicidio aquí.-Dijo inocentemente sin medir consecuencias. La chica de sombrero de pirata la miro mal.

-Suéltame.-Dijo tétricamente.

-E-espera…-El nerviosismo le ataco a la pobre peli morado que intentaba agarrarla con todas sus fuerzas a la chica que se movía como toro loco que miraba con ganas sádicas al maestro.- ¡Si sigues moviéndote me vas a tirar!-Exclamo y miro a los otros.-¿No van a ayudar o prefieren que mate al maestro?-La chica que derrochaba inocencia por doquier pregunto a los otros esperando que alguien ayude.

Y fue entonces que la chica estaba a punto de ser tirada pudo sentar a la mayor pero paso lo inevitable y cayó de sentón al suelo.

Russell iba a volver a levantarse con una rara sombra encima de sus ojos con una sonrisa retorcida pero sonó el timbre.

-Esta se salva. Pero a la próxima si le cortó la garganta.-Amenazó para que la sombra y la sonrisa se quitara y de la nada cambiara de humor y su aura se vuelva feliz. El pobre maestro miro raro la escena de bipolaridad y salió normal de allí sonriendo, había encontrado una muy "buena" alumna.

Miro a la chica que seguía en el suelo. Le ofreció la mano para levantarse. La chica era pequeña más pequeña que Flaky de ojos morados enormes, cabello morado amarrado en una colita pequeña, su uniforme le quedaba un poco grande viéndose asi por las mangas que sobre pasaban su mano, tenía pequitas en las mejillas y parecía que tenía tatuado en la frente Inocencia porque se le veía hasta a kilómetros.

La típica Inocentona del grupo. Claro no podía faltar una asi.

-Soy Toothy. Mucho gusto.-Se presentó sonriendo.

Se presentaron y todo. Y salieron de último pero alguien los siguió.

Antes de que tocara la campana Nutty estaba pacientemente en la clase mirando al maestro. Realmente no hubo mucho aquí solo que al estar tan concentrada no se fijó que estaba el chico de la anterior clase.

La clase de Biología paso rápidamente para Russell, Flaky tuvo que soportar Español y realmente no entendía mucho esa clase, era de lo que más le ha costado desde la primeria, Nutty también tuvo problemas con Tecnología pero pudo soportarlo hasta el final de clases.

Llego la quinta hora, la peli azul con cosplay de Pirata ni caso hizo a la clase de idioma solo escuchaba por partes, Nutty se durmió en clase de Español cosa que hizo que un chico la despertara al final de clases y salió corriendo a la última esperando no ser regañada, Flaky tampoco tomo mucha atención a su clase de Biología.

Y llego la última hora. La que todo ser viviente debería odiar.

GIMNASIA.

El maestro era duramente estricto. Pero no hicieron gran cosa, claro que se tuvieron que ir a cambiar (N/a: Como en Japón)y el uniforme de niñas era un short azul, igual color que la falda, y una camisa de manga corta con un bolsillo en el costado izquierdo color blanco, igual que la camisa diaria solo que esa tenía botones y esa era completa.

Pero claro, no podían faltar los comentarios irritantes, y menos en esa clase. Algo que era como una gran regla en las escuelas, el uniforme de Gimnasia o Física siempre tenía que dar a la imaginación. (N/A: En mi escuela asi es. ¡Y ES CATOLICA!)Asique no podían faltar los piropos que el maestro raramente nunca escuchaba. Las frases vulgares se sumaban al 1000%. Era irritante.

Pero a Nutty le hartaba la clase asique dijo que estaba fracturado su tobillo y se fue a sentar encontrándose de nuevo, con aquel chico misterioso leyendo un libro.

-Eres tú.-Habló captando la atención del chico.

-Oh. Te encuentro de nuevo.-Hablo sin interés.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Por qué estás aquí?-Miro con interrogación al inteligente.

-Yo estoy aquí porque no me gusta del todo está clase.-Respondió.

-A mí tampoco me gusta. Básicamente le dijiste algo al profesor para que no tomar la clase.-Dedujo la chica.

-Básicamente. ¿Y tú que haces aquí?-La chica abrió la boca para responder pero el mayor la interrumpió.-O tal vez le dijiste al profesor que te lastimaste el tobillo para venir aquí.-La chica no salió de su impresión. El peli celeste rio.- Tomare eso como un sí.

Desde lo lejos Russell tenía lágrimas de drama mirando en dirección a la peli verde. El maestro lo habían llamado por un asunto del director y tuvo que irse un momento dejando a todo en un caos.

-Que rápido crecen.-Dijo como una mama triste al ver cómo crecen sus hijos.

La peli roja de a lado rio nerviosamente y una gotita se formó en su cien para luego mirar en otra dirección y ver a sus 4 conocidas con un chico en una parte de la cancha. Giggles parecía hablar con un rubio de ojos azules alto con una sudadera de capucha de conejo encima de la camisa de deportes.

Miró luego a otra dirección y vio a una peli morado viéndolo atentamente, esta era rodeada por 1 peli rojo de anti faz como el contrario de Splendid, el peli verde de la primera hora y otro peli verde este con anti faz.

-Oye, mira.-Flaky apunto discretamente la escena.

El peli rojo le tomaba el hombro con toda la confianza del mundo, el de ojos neón al ser más alto agarraba la cintura de la pequeña y el de anti faz la veía lascivamente.

-¿Crees que necesite ayuda?-Interrogo la menor.

-¡Vamos!-Grito bajito pero antes de dar un paso. Flaky vuelve a mirar a donde estaba Giggles, el rubio ya se encontraba caminando hacía la peli morado. La peli roja puso su mano parando el camino y dijo que vea.

El rubio se dirigió a donde la peli morado y se interpuso entre los 3 abusadores y la pequeña niña, está realmente no entendía nada y eso lo sabía el rubio al ser su amigo de infancia, desde donde estaba las 2 chicas se escuchaban los gritos que propinaba el rubio y los otros 3, el de anti faz verde ya lo tenía agarrado por el cuello de la camisa al igual que este. Pero alguien agarro su brazo que había alzado para darle un puñetazo.

Una niña de ojos verdes, cabello verde hasta los hombros suelto, y un anti faz verde, una de las más altas parecía ser porque era solamente 10 cm más baja que su hermano, y las otras eran bajas realmente. El rostro de la chica que parecía hermana de este mostraba expresión enojada.

Oyeron y vieron con claridad a aquella chica.

-Shifty lo golpeas te masacro vivo.-Amenazo con un puchero.

El peli verde suspiro pero aun asi…

-Déjame golpearlo aunque sea una vez.-Discutió el gemelo.

-Shifty… Tienes hasta 3.-La mirada que mostraba era tétrica como la de Russell.- 2….-Ni tiempo dio para decir algo. Pero el rubio y todos vieron como la chica tiraba al suelo a su hermano poniendo su mejilla contra el suelo, el sombrero había caído al impacto, y la chica tenía las manos de su hermano en su espalda y ella estaba encima de esta también.

-Como siempre tan brusca.-Murmuro.

La menor sonrió ya sin maldad alguna y lo dejo libre agarrando detrás de ella por la camisa al otro peli verde y al peli rojo.

Russell y Flaky miraron todo con shock. ¿¡Una niña había tirado a su hermano que es mil veces más fuerte y se había llevado a los otros dos como si fueran nada?! Parecía irreal realmente.

-Se preguntara como lo hizo. Fácilmente es porque ella es la chica más… ¿Ruda? De toda esta escuela. Se dice que se pelea algunas veces con su hermano que llegó también a defenderse y pues… Ahora el pobre chico sufre de sus ataques.-Una voz resonó a sus espaldas.

Giggles, Petunia y Splendid estaban allí. Lammy no estaba por raras razones.

-¿Y Lammy?-

-Enfermería.-Respondieron todas.-Le dio ataque de asma.-

Flaky recordó y pidió perdón.

-Bueno, también me tengo que ir. Tengo que saldar cuentas con ese idiota.-Hablo Splendid después de minutos de estar callada yendo a donde se fue la peli verde con los 3 chicos.

-¿Splendont?-Giggles pregunto mirándola.

-Sí. Le voy a romper la cara hasta que quede sangrando.-Decía riendo maniáticamente.

-Eh…Aquí vamos de nuevo.-Dijeron las 2 chicas.

Terminaron la clase normalmente. Lo último que vieron de la pequeña niña fue que se la llevo el rubio.

Ah… ¿Si este es su primer día como será el segundo?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV. 

Hiker: Intente hacerlo lo más serió posible. Y quise poner a Lifty de ruda porque… No se, si fuera mujer seria la mas ruda de las niñas de HTF, por lo menos para mi.

Roy: Pero tu opinión no vale!

Hiker: ¡CALLATE ROY! *Se le tira.*

Marth: Adios Paz.

Flik-TermineelcapTTWTT.


End file.
